On The Floor
by RadiantRainbows
Summary: Silver, Gold and Crystal are sleeping over at Gold's place but when Crystal leaves them two alone for a moment, The Hatchers decides to give the poor redhead a special time Contains Soft Smut/Lemon Preciousmetalshipping.


Silver sweat dropped seeing his only way to escape leave the room. He struggled in Gold's grip yet the boy was somehow stronger then him. Gold, Silver and Crystal were having a sleep over, Gold had told Crystal her room was next door as he and Silver would share a bed together. Silver did not like this idea at all, it didn't help Crystal left the room as soon as she can.

"Hmmm~ seems like she left~" the Hatcher smirked and looked down at Silver, the redhead tried to get out of his grip yet his whole body seem to have shut down the moment he felt his lips being touched with Gold's

"Mmm!" his hands went to the arm around his neck, trying to push it away, however Gold's other free arm snaked around the redhead's back, making him shiver as his senses started to act up.

Gold continued to ghostly rub the redhead's back, licking his lips wanting an entry. Silver was having trouble getting free, soon the touches started to effect him, making him slightly part his lips as Gold thrusted his tongue in. He earned a moan from the redhead as his hands now went to Gold's chest, no longer fighting him off, but bringing him close.

He mentally scolded himself for giving in too quickly, his head was spinning with questions yet when Gold's hand went down to the Boy's spine, sending shivers throughout his body those questions vanished from his mind and were to be looked at in another time.

Gold pushed the redhead back, breaking the kiss as the redhead laid on his bed panting heavily. "Hmm~ that didn't take long~ Keehee~"

"I-idiot!" the room felt more hot, his face and body felt like they were at a volcano, the blush across his nose never wavered, it only got more thicker when Gold ran his hands sliding up to Silver's legs and then near his inner thighs. "N-nrgh! D-don't..!"

The Hatcher went close to the redhead's face, licking his lips. "Ehh~? you don't want it then Hm~?"

"I..." his inner thighs closed together, he wasn't sure exactly what he was feeling at the moment, something in his lower reigon was building, his body felt ten times more hotter then before, he was never kissed let alone touch like this. He wasn't sure what Gold planned to do with him. "C-Crystal is at the n-next room..."

Gold looked back, and then smirk, he grabbed his wrist, pulling the redhead to his feet and out the door. "Wh-what! I- i ca-!"

Silver fell to his knees whimpering as he felt something between his legs that made it rather painful to walk. Gold helped the boy walk, realizing he never experience this before. Once They went to the bathroom Gold let Silver fall down on his knees.

The sight was arousing, Silver was on his knees, sitting down like a girl would, he was whimpering and confused by the sudden bulge in his jeans. Gold decided to test him out, he bent down to him, making the redhead's feverish face look up at him. He whimpered and struggled as his face twisted with slight pain and eagerness.

"Hmmm~" he placed a hand on Silver's bulged making him flinched to the contact. He then gave it a squeeze making the redhead scream out with pleasure. He had to cover Silver's mouth with his hands, so that Crystal wouldn't hear. "Ahaha, you're cute~"

Silver couldn't think straight, the pleasure went straight to his mind. "G-Gold..." his panting never wavered, his follow along with his urges, as he started to suckle on Gold's finger.

The action made the Hatcher's face flush red, want Silver's lips at another part of his body. Unconsciously, Silver's hands moved to his chest, rubbing himself slightly moaning from the pleasure. Gold slightly pouted at this, he wanted to be the one to touch him, he wanted to be the one to make him moan. Gold moved his hands away and placed his own on his nipples, they were firm and hard.

The moment he rubbed them in a certain way he earned a body flinch from the redhead, he quickly locked lips to prevent Silver from screaming out. _This is going to be difficult, Silver has no background experience with this, he'll scream to loudly._

"Hey Silver~" he broke the kiss and huskily whispered in the boy's ear.

"Haah.. Aahh. Y-yeah…?"

"Do you really want to stop?"

He pulled back, moving his hands and lips, Silver panted and used both hands to support him up, he thought for a moment, half of his body screamed at Silver, wanting his best friend to continue. And the other side were calmly pointing out the wrongs in this. For once Silver listen to his screaming body, deciding his body needs some sort of reward for all the beating it took. "I… I just want…"

His pride seems to be activating, making him hesitate to say the words in his throat. A sharp pain coming from his lower region made him whimper, his hands clutch into a fist, a certain feeling in his chest pushed him even more. He gave Gold a look of longing, his feverish blush made him look all the more innocent, Gold was getting eager to claim his best friend.

_Rattle_

Gold saw the door the open behind Silver, he quickly threw his body on the door, slamming it back shut. "Aaah! I-I'm sorry!" Crystal's voice was heard on the other side, Gold gulped, began to slightly panic.

"U-Uhh, that's fine!" his hands pressed against the door as he locked it, he heard Crystal apologize a thousand times. He was standing as Silver was sitting down his mind in a haze. When the redhead looked up he noticed Gold had a bulge in his shorts as well. He titled his head curious, he wondered if he could make Gold feel the same way he felt, slowly his hands rise up his shorts, seeing how it was lose and all. "Wh-wha…" Gold felt his leg being caress when he looked down, Silver had already groped Gold's member through his boxers. "HAAAHH!"

"A-Are you okay!?" the twin tails over the door asked.

Gold yelped out and covered his mouth with his hand, shutting his eyes tightly trying to contain any sounds spilling out. Silver's hand started to rub his member through the boxers shorts making Gold grit his teeth, placing both hands on the door trying to grip the wood, his eyes were still shut tightly, his head lowered trying in vain not to make a sound.

What Silver was doing felt incredibly great, but he knew Crystal could not hear them. Silver's free hand started to work up his other leg, heading to his lower spine, in which, his hips was one of his weak spots. Gold knew this all to well, he began to panicked and looked at the redhead, with eyes begging for mercy, yet the redhead was in a trance like state, focusing only on his bulge rather then his face.

"Y-yeaahhh.. I-..!" Gold's legs trembled as he stood, he felt like they could give out on him any second, he never expected Silver to take over like this. Silver gave his hips a squeeze, this action made Gold gasped, his eyes widen from the pleasure that jolted threw him. He hissed at the redhead trying to gain his attention. "Siiiilver, what are you doing?!" his voice was shaky from the current situation and pissed that he was the one suck in it.

"Are you sure?"

Gold groaned at Crystal's stupidity. Taking out his frustration on her with, "Can't a guy shit in peace?!"

As he shouted, he used up more energy then wanted to, falling to his knees, Silver placed his chin on Gold's shoulder, smirking on how things played out. Gold with a heavy blush growled at the redhead, he heard Crystal leave with another awkward apology. He was about to fight for dominance again until Silver gave his member another grope making him half yelp. "C-crap..! S-Silver…"

Now being in the situation Silver was moments ago, the redhead moved his hands out of the boy's shorts and to his belt wanting to take it off. "D-do you even know what you're doing!?" Gold hissed at the redhead. He simply shook his head a no and continued to take of Gold's belt.

"My body is doing what it wants… I-it wants you…"

Gold stare at the redhead, Silver realized he said something dumb and tried to find a way to take it back. At this, Gold pushed the Exchanger down smirking. "Body and mind are the same thing, that means that _you_ want me~"

Silver flushed at his comment, not exactly denying that. When Gold realize he wasn't going to try to deny, he felt his own face heat up. With a look of awe from Gold and an embarrassed expression from Silver. Gold went down to kiss the redhead on the lips, this time not lustful, but loving. He murmured in his ear, leaving a ghostly whisper. "I want you too."

When the Exchanger open his mouth to reply, words were drown out by a lustful moan as the Hatcher grope the redheads member. "Haah! N-nrghaaah!" Gold pulled down the zipper jacket, showing off the boy below him erect nipples, with a lick of his lips, he started to lick the hard nipples making Silver arch his back, trying to grasp the title floors. The licks were teasing, which was driving Silver up the wall, his knees buckled together as he fidget almost wildly, his body reacting crazily from the new feeling. The sight alone made Gold's member pulse harder, the sounds Silver made didn't help him at all. "Nrrgh.. Silver.. I can't wait any longer…"

"Wh-aaahh! Haah.. Wh-what d-do you mean? … haaahh~!" his hair was sprawled across the floor, Gold grinned, starting to sweat, he then grinded his member against Silver's, locking lips so that he wouldn't scream. The vibration from Silver's moan sent Gold over the edge. He quickly removed Silver's jacket along with his, he wanted to the clothe barrier out, practically ripping away both of their belts. "N-tch..! I I. what…!?"

Everything seem to happen in a flash, both Gold and Silver were now naked, clothes tossed messily everywhere around the tilted floors. Silver's face heated red when he saw the fourteen year old rather thick member, his own was same height though clearly thin. "Crys is probably near by~ You can't make much noise now~"

Silver gulped knowing that wouldn't be an easy thing to do, he tell Gold was enjoying this, the Hatcher then grinded their members together once more, and continued to. "G-agAAHAahh~! G-Goaahh!" his whole body twitched wildly, his legs trembled as he curled his toes, his face struggled in pleasure and tried to contain his moans within his throat, yet that seems almost impossible. Gold was panting, holding the redhead's waist, he found it more difficult to keep up his actions like this, and went close to Silver's lips.

Locking them together, his hands ghostly glided to his back, holding him, trying to lift him up, Silver was in a haze of lust, not really thinking straight, his panting increase from before and let Gold bring him up to his knees. "Haah… haa.. S-Silver, stand up.."

The redhead's legs trembled on his knees, he grunted and tried to stand, yet he was far to weak at the moment to even try. "I-I ca-can't.." Silver ended up falling to Gold's chest, panting hard, still feeling like there was no air in his lungs, his erect nipples rubbed against Gold's chest, making him whimper in both pleasure and pain from his aching member. Gold tried once more to help him stand by grabbing his shoulders, this time, Silver weakly stood up and was pressed against the cold walls. He gasp out from the new temperature seeing how he was sweating and hot just now. "G-Goold! N-nrgaaaahhh~" his body arch not wanting to stay on the cold wall.

Silver's hands when to the raven haired male's shoulders, he gripped them trying to stop the noises inside his throat. Silver's pained expression was turning Gold on more and more, he finally bucked his hips, grinding once more making the redhead gasp and slap his hand over his own mouth to prevent any loud noises Crystal might hear. "Nrr.. Nnnrgaa… G-Gold…"

His legs started to trembled, Gold noticed this and places his hands around the redhead's legs and lifted them earning a gasp from the redhead. On reflex, Silver's legs wrapped around Gold's waist, bringing them more closer, making Gold's member rub against the Exchanger. "AA_aa_aahh!" he flinched to the contact with a sight moan.

"R-roll your hips wi-with me" the redhead faintly heard him and nodded, his feverish blush brighten as he felt surges of pleasure shot up his body. "N-Naahh! G-Gold I-I can't….!" by now the redhead started to somewhat bounce, making Gold freeze up in the pleasure. The panting of Silver made it harder to Gold, the Hatcher decided to put an end to this now, seeing how they were both so close. Their members were drenched with pre, their slippery dicks were grinding against each other. "_A-AAA-!_"

When Gold saw white cum shoot up from Silver's releasing member, he quickly lock their lips to try and silence Silver's loud moaning, from experience he knew first timers were always loud. The redhead's hands moved to Gold's hair and neck, bringing him closer, deeper into the kiss as he moan passionately into his mouth, Gold gave a little groan as he climax whilst kissing Silver. Gold's tongue was raging inside of the redhead's mouth, taking dominance and leaving the redhead hazel with all the pulsing emotions he felt.

When Gold separated, Silver's tongue was slightly hanging out, panting wildly trying to get air into his lungs. Gold's legs failed on him as the two slide down to the floor, Silver's hips moved gently, feeling odd and refresh by the new feeling, Gold tried to catch his breath and helped empty the redhead. Once he was done, exhaustion waved over the redhead breathing became a job, as keeping his eyes opened was close to impossible. "Err.. Silver..?"

The Hatcher sweat drop as he saw Silver slide to the ground falling asleep. He felt awfully tired himself, but needed to clean them both. "Gah…" he reluctantly got up to his knees, noticing Silver's sleeping figure, he smiled softly and brushed some hair away from his face, soon cleaning the floor and the sleeping Redhead. "I wonder, did you like it?" he asked to the sleeping redhead.

Of course he got no response, thought the smug side of Gold already knew that answer.


End file.
